Bleeding Embers
by xxAhiruHoneyxx
Summary: He is hot tempered, mature, and has an icy personality. She is a hopeless romantic, insecure, and a bubbly personality. They were opposites like fire and ice. Their present fates met, and their pasts will bring them together. Only thing left to know is the future for these two. Rated M for language, violence, and other things... Hitsugaya x Yumi, my OC
1. Chapter 1

_I was born to be broken.  
From the very first breath  
Everyday of every year,  
all I remember feeling was  
sorrow and pain.  
_

_And the pain built up  
but, I did not shed a single tear.  
Except alone  
_

_I wore a mask of contentment,  
everyday  
wondering aimlessly for a purpose,  
beyond that of absorption of melancholy  
_

_They watched me bleed  
And I broke and bled  
before I finally  
fell_

_To the lowest place of  
the dark crevices of my mind  
A place no light was visible_

_At that moment  
I wanted to hit the bottom  
But I never did_

Why?  
Why am I not put out of my misery?  
Why did I live to see another day? …

_Was it because  
I was supposed to meet you?_

_And now I wonder  
your purpose to my twisted fate.  
As I regain a reason to truly smile._

_The man closed his eyes and took a whiff of as he took a moment to relax properly. The sky was clear and the sun was warm. Everything was so peaceful. The moment was soon interrupted when he felt a slight bit of pressure on his head. He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, only to stare at eyes like his own._

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yes?" He answered in a calm manner. The man chuckled slightly at the look of confusion he was given. The little girl went around him, to face him, and continued to stare at him sitting._

"_Daddy, are you okay? You're not playing with me anymore." She pursed her lip out slightly as she said this; clearly she was saddened by the fact that the man was just sitting around doing nothing instead of playing with her. He chuckled again and patted the girl's head, covered in curly brown locks._

"_Yes, I'm fine. Just relaxing a little bit. Is that okay?" He watched her try to figure out exactly what he was saying. Even though the little girl did not fully understand the word 'relaxing' she just nodded._

"_Oh I see, you're just rela…sing. I will too." She sat down in the grass and crossed her legs like him a small smile on her face as she looked at him. He watched her play with the blades of grass and dandelions for awhile before another look of curiosity fell on her face._

"_Hey Daddy where was that place you took me to…?" She paused and took a moment to count her fingers before putting up seven digits. "This many ago? The place with those people in black karate clothes, like you. Only they had white…capes. And they were in a circle…around me and you." _

_He blinked his eyes, surprised that the little girl before him remembered such an event. He shook his head and tried to smile._

"_That's where Daddy works, dear."_

_The girl tilted her head, still confused "Then why did Daddy look so scared and mean?" She asked this as she leaned forward from her spot._

"_He was just being serious, that's all." He answered as he tried to keep a smile on his face, not liking the direction the conversation was going in. Despite this the little girl smiled and nodded showing she understood him._

"_Oh…I see. What is Daddy's work? What does Daddy do? Why are all the people so sewious?" She asked this in her usual innocent manner as a smile was still on her face. The man on the other hand grew silent. He was not entirely sure how to answer those questions in the desirable way she was expecting him to. Her smile soon vanished seeing him like this as she waited for him to answer her questions, completely oblivious to what she wasn't suppose to know. He started to pat her head again after a moment._

"_You're sure asking a lot of questions today, little one. And I would answer them all but wait…who's that I see? … The tickle monster?" He exclaimed before he took her into his grasp and began tickling her. He hoped eventually she would forget all the questions she had. It was too late for him though. Her questions made a place in his mind for him to think about. The girl giggled in his arms and the sweet sound filled the air around them. He smiled down at her but he couldn't help but think of all the situations his line of work put him in._

_As more and more incidents flooded his mind, he grew certain of one thing. He never wanted that for the girl. He never wanted to see her off into battle. He never wanted the innocent look in her chocolate brown eyes to be replaced by that of a killer. As selfish as he knew the wish was he couldn't deny that he wanted her to stay the way she was; his little girl._


	2. Chapter 2

She was surrounded by the cold. As she brought her knees against her chest to make attempt not to feel as chilly, she brought her hand up to try to reach for something, anything, but her finger tips pressed against a cold smooth surface. Soon realizing that she was surrounded by this surface she brought her hand back to her body as she started to shiver in her huddled position. Unconsciously tears ran down her face as she saw multiple shadows of people speaking to her but she couldn't hear what they were saying and she couldn't recognize their voices. Her shivering became more rapid and her teeth started to clatter together.

Then suddenly she felt herself falling and all the voices grew louder and louder as tears kept streaming down her face. As she continued to fall farther she began to see absolutely nothing but darkness. Soon the chills and shivers from the cold left and was replaced by the feeling of numbness. She closed her eyes, feeling at peace for a moment before she felt herself choking. Her throat began to close up as she continued to choke on something she could not see.

She gasped for air, but air would not come and each time she tried she fell faster. And she fell, and fell before she hit the invisible ground and sprang up from her sleeping position. She was breathing heavily and a bead of sweat was built on her brow. A shiver went through her body and she felt like the world was spinning. She put her hands over her eyes and rubbed them before she hesitantly opened her eyes again. The sunlight hit her face but she did not shield her eyes.

She was covered by a blanket and it grew apparent to her that she fell asleep on the wooden floor that surrounded her. She was in a black kimono uniform and her sword was right beside her in its sheath. _It was just a dream..._

She yawned still full of fatigue but the slight fear that filled her body wouldn't let her go back to sleep_. _She did all this before she realized a face was staring at her. She jumped back out of surprise.

"ACK!...You know you're going to give me a heart attack one day coming out of nowhere all the time." She glared slightly at the man whom she inherited her big brown eyes from. And he only chuckled slightly in response

"Well good morning to you too, daughter of mine." He greeted as he kissed the top of her head, a fatherly gesture she had grown accustom to. "Are you okay? You looked like you were having a bad dream." She shook her head and waved the idea away, not wanting to remember her nightmare.

"I'm fine Dad; the floor is just not…the most comfortable place to fall asleep on." She laughed awkwardly, clearly lying. His eyebrow rose, as he grew suspicious of the girl's strange behavior, though he shrugged it off and nodded.

"Maybe next time, don't stay up so late reading your little romance novels hm?" He ruffled her hair before he stood up straight. She giggled and rubbed her eyes.

"Aw Daddy, you know I can't help it. It was a part of a really really cute series. Oh he always finds a way to sweep her off her feet, I love it!" She exclaimed as she swooned in her seat and started to daydream off. How she wished a guy would come and sweep her off her feet like the ones in her books. Then they could ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after; she didn't think that was too much to ask for. Sadly she knew that happily ever afters rarely happened, not in the World of the Living and even more so in the Soul Society. Plus what guy would sweep her off her feet with the way she looked? She saw herself as a fat and ugly sack of nothing but a waste of space with a brown mop for hair. So automatically she thought everyone else did as well; But as long as she had her books she knew she would eventually grow content with loneliness.

Daichi rolled his eyes as he watched her. "Yeah, yeah. You've said that many times, just stop staying up so late. It'll mess with your sleeping pattern which will end up messing up your training." He finally replied not at all interested in the 'riveting' tales of adolescent love she was always reading about. In his mind they were all the same, they may not have started the same but they all ended in the exact same way.

He sighed as he saw Yumi purse her lip out, clearly not liking the idea of having to cut her reading time short just so she could train in the early morning. She sighed dramatically and nodded her head. "Fine, I won't stay up late reading my wonderful books so I can wake up properly in the ungodly early morning to embark on a sweaty and tiring day of training."

"See that's why you need to go to sleep earlier, you get crabby when you don't. But I'm glad to see you aren't acting stubborn today." He grinned.

Yumi crossed her arms, flabbergasted as she grew defensive "I am not stubborn!" She glared at him for a moment, her expression soon softening as she saw him start to chuckle and head out the door. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked, curiously as she started to stand up.

He turned to her and grinned "I have a meeting I need to go to right now. They say it's pretty important so I don't want to be late, since apparently I am late for everything else." He rolled his eyes a bit before chuckling.

She clapped her hands together as she smiled "You are but I wish you the best. I hope they are giving you some good news." She stopped in her tracks "But what am I going to do until you get back? Everyone I know is busy and I only train with you when I'm here."

Daichi thought for a moment "You can go back to sleep. Or maybe you can actually train on your own like you really should." He figured she wasn't going to take his suggestions either way so he shrugged "You're smart. You'll think of something to keep yourself busy. I have to go now; I'll see you this afternoon." He quickly left the room so he wouldn't be late.

She sighed and scratched the top of her head, wondering what she was going to do until he got back. _ Maybe I can read my book. No I'm at a part where it's safe for me to stop until I can properly finish it. Everyone else is busy… Maybe I should mediate? No I did that yesterday. Train…? No… Ah! Why does he insist on having me here basically the whole summer?! It can get so boring when everyone is busy! There's no pool or beach or anything… But at least it's warm outside._ She sat down on the floor and continued to think, though nothing came to her. She wanted to fall back asleep but she knew that wasn't going to happen either. Finally giving up she figured she would roam the Seireitei until she found something that interested or until her father got out of his meeting. Whichever came first.

She grabbed her zanpaktou and headed out of the door.

Once Daichi left the room he quickly flash stepped to where his meeting was being held in a few short minutes. He didn't like rushing himself but he kept getting himself into situation where he was close to being late. So he always had to. He passed barracks and offices as he made his way to Squad One. He was so use to this routine, it was almost like his body moved on its own.

Every few decades after an unfortunate event there was always a meeting he was greeted to. And every single time they offered him a higher position; and every time he would refuse and continue his cushy job as third seat in Squad Six. He had done this routine before Byakuya, who was currently the Captain of said Squad, even started training to become a soul reaper. At first it was because he liked the lack of paperwork and excess in personal time, he got as a third seat. Then it was because he didn't want his little princess or the woman he loved to be too exposed to the line of work he was in.

But as another decade passed he thought maybe this time he would actually accept whatever they offered him, and let the chips fall where they may. Since they usually did anyway, and it usually wasn't in his favor. So maybe a different approach will have things end in a better way. This was his last thought before he saw he was in front of Squad One barracks and he was exactly three minutes late. A smile formed on his lips as he sensed the familiar spiritual pressure from inside. He shook his head before casually walking inside the room.

Once inside he bowed in respect towards the people who sat in front of him. "Daichi Lee, Third Seat of Squad Six, reporting as commanded. I apologize for my tardiness"

"Well look who finally decided to show up." A man with long brown hair in a ponytail said as he wore a carefree smile and tipped his hat once Daichi stood up straight. "He never changes does he?"

A slight chuckle escaped from the lips of a man who sat across from him, who had long white hair that hit the floor. A small smile was also on his face as he covered his mouth with his hand for a moment. "I'm afraid not."

The old man in the middle, who had long white eyebrows, unlike the others looked rather unpleased.

"Lee, explain your tardiness this once." Despite the way the old man looked, his voice echoed loudly and in a strong intimidating voice. His voice made most people, who hadn't heard it before, cringe.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, it was on my own accord. I had let time slip past me and I truly apologize." Daichi bowed once more in respect, he did this even though he had been a Soul Reaper nearly as long as the other two in the room.

"Lee, it is of utmost importance that from this point on, you are not to make such blunders again if you are to accept the position we offer you today." The old man grumbled, not caring for Daichi's response but accepting it for the time being.

"Yes sir."

The Head Captain sat up straight and kept his concealed eyes on Daichi "Now Lee, show us once again the skills we've heard about and were recommended to consider in our decision."

"Of course." Daichi tried not to grin as he stood up straight once more and began to pull out his zanpaktou. "Crush, Kudaita Baria!"

Yumi sweat dropped as she began to see offices, barracks and rooms she didn't recognize. _I think…I'm lost…That… can't be good…_She thought to herself as she pressed a finger to her forehead and continued to walk and think out loud.

"Okay Dad's room is in Squad Six. I went left so… I think the numbers were suppose to increase so I could be anywhere between Squad Seven to Squad Thirteen…okay that's half the Squads down, half to go. I have only been past here a few times when I have to watch Dad and Captain Zara…something… spar together or when he wants to visit Ukitake. And…it doesn't look like I passed Squad Eleven…so I think that only leaves Squad Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten."

She tried to think of more clues she could use to pinpoint her whereabouts but it was no use. Even though she enjoyed the scenery of the division she was in, wherever she was, she couldn't help but be too focused on the fact that she was lost and knew absolutely nothing about Barracks outside of Squad One, Six, Eleven and Thirteen. And even then she didn't know very much about those squads.

"…Maybe I should ask someone for directions…" She finally sighed. But for her, saying she should do something, and actually doing it were two very different things. Especially when it required her to meet new people and start a conversation, two things that she hated to do because it made her so nervous. Plus first impressions were very important in her opinion, and she just knew deep her gut that if she asked someone for directions, they might look down on her and think she was clueless, ignorant, or just plain annoying.

These were things she wanted to avoid, she would rather stay lost than give a bad impression. Another sigh escaped her lips as she continued to walk forward, looking around to admire the scenery so she could calm down and possibly think clearly. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Ah it really is nice here. The grass is green and everything is so peaceful. How I love summer." She paused and clapped her hands together "Alright have to stay positive, I will find my way back…eventually." She laughed awkwardly, she had been in the Seireitei plenty of times and yet she still didn't know her way around. _This would only happen to me._ She thought.

She stopped as she heard someone running, their feet pounding against the wooden floor echoed towards her and grew louder by the second. By the time she was able to turn her head and see who was running towards her, it was too late and she was face to face with someone's bosom. Yumi fell back from the impact and hissed as she landed on floor, flat on her bottom.

"Ouch that hurt." She mumbled as she rubbed her backside from the pain.

"Oh!"The woman exclaimed as she squatted down towards Yumi's height to help her back up. "I'm sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going. Ahaha" She laughed loudly before she put her hand out to help Yumi up.

Yumi took the woman's hand as she helped her up. She brushed herself off. "O-Oh that's o-o-okay, I wa-wasn't paying attention a-anyway." She mumbled shyly, having never met the person before then. She looked up at the woman for the first time; she had long wavy blonde hair, grey eyes, and a large bosom…no wonder she fell over when they crashed into each other.

The woman blinked her eyes before she grinned widely in return. "Well aren't you cute! I can't believe I haven't noticed you before now. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. What's your name cutie?"

Yumi felt a blush come to her cheeks, not use to compliments from complete strangers…or compliments in general from anyone who wasn't her family. "A-Ah, I-I'm Yumi. Y-Yumi Lee. H-Half Shinigami." Yumi shyly put her hand out for a handshake.

"Oh, you are so cute!" Matsumoto squealed and embraced Yumi into her arms swinging her back and forth, nearly suffocating her with her breasts. "Well it's so nice to meet Yumi! What brings you here?"

"I got lost; would you tell me where I am?" Yumi mumbled into her chest. Matsumoto tilted her head; clearly not understanding what Yumi said. She released her grip and smiled. "What did you say?"

Yumi breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath before repeating herself through breaths "Ah I-I said, I-I got l-lost while I-I was walking through the Seireitei so I-I don't know where I-I am. Ms.M-Matsutoto could you tell me where I am?"

Matsumoto laughed loudly "Well aren't you respectful? There's no need to call me Miss, it makes me sound old. It's Matsumoto by the way but you can call me Rangiku if you want." She smiled and put her hands to her waist.

Yumi eyed the woman, she was always told to respect her elders and only use someone's first name if you were close to them. And yet, the woman who stood in front of her was giving her permission to do so even though they just met. _'How strange…' _Yumi thought to herself.

"A-Ah forgive me I-I'm not good with names. W-Well Matsu- I mean R-Rangiku" She paused and squirmed slightly feeling rather odd calling her by her first name. And she fully decided she wasn't going to do that again unless they got close. "U-Um could you tell me where I am?"

"Oh sure thing. You are in Squad 9,… I believe. I've been running awhile and I was in Squad 10 so I'm not so sure either…" Matsumoto laughed and sweat dropped, she had only been running because once again she neglected to do her paperwork and her Captain was not too pleased about it as he usually isn't. Then Matsumoto got an idea and grinned down at the cute substitute soul reaper.

Yumi bowed in respect to Matsumoto "T-Thank you M-Matsumoto-sama, I really appreciate it. I-I'll try not to get lost a-around here again."

The lieutenant sighed; did this girl really have to be so formal? She continued to grin though "Oh don't worry about it. I will admit it's really easy to get lost in different squads other than your own. But…" Matsumoto walked around to Yumi's backside as she paused "If you really want to repay the favor." She paused again as she put her hands on Yumi's shoulders in a friendly manner even though this only made Yumi stiffen up. "You could come with me and help me finish up a few things in my Squad." She grinned widely as she started to push Yumi in the direction of Squad 10.

Yumi's eyes widened, was this a kidnapping attempt? She had learned about 'stranger danger' but she was never confronted by it. The woman seemed nice enough not to be a threat though. Was her father testing her? Was his so called 'meeting' fake? These things kept running through her head as Matsumoto continued to push her.

Then something happened that made them both stop in their tracks and look up to the sky. They saw a beam of light pressing against the invisible field around the Seireitei. It was about to break through, something that never happened before in either of their lifetimes. There were figures in the light and they split apart in different directions once they finally broke through. There was a pause before an alarm went off and sounded throughout the grounds.

It sounded like something hitting a piece of wood repeatedly as someone spoke through the speakers saying something about intruders in the Seireitei and that they needed to be captured. Everything was happening so fast; too fast. And Yumi didn't like it.


End file.
